Claimed
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Yeah! MORE STORIES! Mentions three different guys, but has a girl in it, but I didn't really state her name... I think... If I didn't then your pick!


I'm a 24-year-old woman, and for the past 2 years, married to Jerome, a wonderful man who is 2 years older than me. I had known him from high school. He is a truck driver and owns a couple of trucks that cause him to be gone for anywhere between a week and a  
month at a time. I asked him to put a driver in to the second truck too, but he insisted we  
couldn't afford it and he felt better taking care of the new truck him self and not a careless this time I felt that I was reaching new heights in my sexuality...my "prime" if you will, I seemed to crave cock daily, and i started looking at other men, wondering what they would feel like. Jerome, was giving it to me when he was home as much as he could, which was not even near how much cock I wanted or even needed.

I masturbated quite often with the help of my trusty dildo, but it was not the same as being fucked by a real hot hard cock. Jerome has a nice cock about 7 1/2" inches long and quite big around and when he is hot he is very, very hot and we would fuck for an hour or so and I would always climax more than once. I have had sex with other men, some who were larger than Jerome, ( I certainly enjoyed the bigger ones) but they didn't have the qualities Jerome has as a husband.

About 5 months after we married I finally caved in and went out to a club just to get out for a bit of dancing and just to be in company of people. I ended up getting picked up by a black guy from Nairobi, and for the first time since I met Jerome got laid by some one other than my husband. I hadn't been ready for something like that and had completely overlooked the protection with that first time. I remembered once he was in me that i wasn't on the pill and would surely get pregnant but i wasn't about to get him to take  
that sweet black monster out even if he put a baby in me. I was just as turned on by the contrast of his skin color against mine as i was by his cock. I really loved the contrast between watching as he ploughed his black cock in to my white pussy. Lucky for me I didn't end up pregnant and from then on I made sure to have some sort of protection at all times. I had seen Fabian on quite several occasions since and sometimes wished i could have his baby, but being married put that out of the question.

It got so it became a regular thing for me to go out and get laid, at least three or four times a week. Jerome would call almost every evening, sometimes I thought just to check up on me to make sure i was behaving and at home. I'd mostly go out after he called and always made sure to divert the house phone to my evening he called and I spoke to him with a guys cock buried deep up my pussy. As I spoke with Jerome, the guy slowly fucked me doggy till I came all over his cock. Jerome wanted to know what was wrong with me, why I was grunting and I made up a story that a  
fly was bugging me buzzing around my face. He seemed to accept that. I kept going with other lovers, always making sure I was using some protection till one night i ended up with Fabian and some of his friends a total of five guys and they had ran out of rubbers.  
I was far too hot for cock at the time to care too much and let them all fuck me bareback. I was so full of cum in all the holes, it was pouring out of my pussy and ass and not to mention all the cum I swallowed. I missed my next period and got really worried. I knew the baby had to be either Fabian's or one of his friends and it had to be black, which meant there was no way I could claim it to be my husbands baby. Lots of thoughts went through my mind, from running away and having the baby than giving it up for adoption to staying and facing the consequences. I opted for the later, and was going to tell all to Jerome than see what I would do with my life and have the baby. He got home a couple of times after that and I never said anything to him, hoping I could delay the inevitable.  
He didn't get home for the next three weeks, by that time I was about three months pregnant. A couple of days before he was due home I ended up in hospital, having had a miscarriage. The doctor and nurse asked whether I had a husband and if I'd like them to inform him. I told them I was single, The doctor informed me I should stay overnight and he left the room while the nurse, Tracy, stayed. Once he was out she said "I noticed that you got you wedding band on and it's not his, is it". I asked her how she knew and she said that the baby was real dark and had the features of a black baby. I ended up telling her about it, which got both of us hot and before she left the room we were kissing quite passionately. When I left the hospital she visited me at home and I ended up having sex with her as well. After that incident I stopped going out with other men and spent most of my time at home. Occasionally I would get together with Tracy or some other woman for some fun but a dildo was never the same as having a hot hard cock in me. I still craved cock. Jerome noticed that I was starting to get somewhat lonely and suggested I go with him in the truck for a bit. I spent three weeks in the truck with him, then we got me a plane ticket for home so I could catch up with the housework and the business paperwork, we even bought a computer to make the paperwork easier and we got the thing installed, complete with Internet. I soon got to some of the chat sites and one I found my favorite was VP Chat, where you could have an avatar, (a little image that represented your presence in the room). I got to chat with quite a lot of people, both men and women. I was introduced to cyber sex. I liked it and was quite happy cybering both men and women. Linda, a woman who I was having cyber sex with on quite a few occasions told me about her fantasy. She would show me some of her favorite sites and I was shocked when she took me on a tour and showed me some of them. They were of women engaging in sex with all sorts of animals and even fish, eels and even snakes. There was one site that she took me to that had a dog fucking a woman and the first thought that went through my mind was how much the dog looked like our dog Mick who happened to be in the lounge on his favorite rug by the fire-place even though it was a rather warm day. If I hadn't known better I would have said it was Mick. She seemed to be enjoying her self quite a lot and on impulse i saved the page to my favorites too. I told her that it was disgusting and at the same time it was so erotic, but pointed out that nice women never did that sort of stuff, we went back to our normal room but not before she showed me some more sites. Some with pictures some with video feeds and a few with stories, I liked all od them and saved them to my favorites. I revisited them a lot.

At that time I hadn't had sex with any guy other than Jerome for almost 2 1/2 months and i was still hoping for cyber sex with her. We started it and i got out my trusty black 12" soft realistic vibrating dildo that filled me just right. I could always take most of it in me and sometimes it would fit in at least 10" - 11". I stripped off my skirt and panties and just opened my blouse to get my breasts out of the bra I was wearing. While we were cybering I fucked my self with the dildo using my left hand when the fucking thing slipped out of my hand as it got slippery with all the juice running out of me, and it rolled under the sofa. I tried to get it from the chair but couldn't get to it and I had to get on the floor to reach it. I got down on my hands and knees and reached under the sofa and then I got the shock of my life. I felt some one jump me from behind and grab me around my waist, when I looked back I was in shock, It was Mick that was on me and he was poking me around my backside with what was obviously his penis. I tried to get away from him but he held me quite tight and he just kept prodding around my rear with his dick which seemed to be constantly spraying liquid from it, his pre-cum. I was in a panic and tried to move away and as i moved I guess I got my self in the right position as I felt him hit the mark and then he was out again. He was pulling me back to him with his front legs and I was surprised how strong he was and I tried to get away again by crawling away. I had my head down when he found his mark again and I screamed in shock as he filled me in one hard lunge, I guess my fucking my self with the dildo and the pre-cum made sure I was wet enough for his entry and he started fucking me harder and faster than any man ever did. His cock wasn't that big and i was still trying to get away from him, when he growled at me I froze and he just kept pumping his cock in to me, the whole time i could feel his juices leaking out of me. As he fucked his cock in to me, my body started reacting to his onslaught and I found my self rocking back to him trying to meet his thrusts in to my battered pussy hole, I started moaning and my pussy was contracting in what i knew was building to a good orgasm. He kept pounding me with that cock and i could feel it getting bigger in me and stretching me to the point i hadn't been stretched before, and I could feel a bump on his cock on his every stroke. I remembered then about a dog having a knot at the end of his cock that he ties to his bitch with and was sure that was what I was feeling.

I wasn't really afraid, but I was a bit worried about his knot, the one he was determined to get inside of me, as Mick pumped me furiously I could feel it. While pushing my body forward with every stroke, his knot started entering in and out of my tight pussy hole. My breasts shook with every jolt of his fat cock. I could feel his knot trying to get in to me, I was pushing back on to him without thinking about it, my pussy had taken over my body and wanted him in me. I was quite wet by then, both from his pre-cum and from my juices and once it finally got past my tight opening, it got stuck in me, and he got even larger with every pump. It hurt a little, yet gave me so much pleasure, I moaned loudly and cried out in pleasure and pain at the same time. Waves of pleasure hit me as I came on every inch of his enormous dick sliding against my walls.

Suddenly Mick slowed down and stopped moving. Then I felt it, it seemed like gallons of hot cum pouring into me. There was so much juice, that it started running back out and dripped out of my pussy and onto the floor. I tried to move away from him and try to get up, but it was useless. He kept a good hold of me with his front legs while he kept filling me with his hot cum. I was stuck in that position until he made sure I 'His New Bitch" was breed properly and his cock shrank.

He tried to pull away, but as we moved, his penis made contact with my g-spot, I started cumming once more and pumped my body against him. We continued this escapade for a few minutes, then Mick's dick made a wet plopping sound as it pulled out of me. I had dog cum running out of my stretched fuck hole, down both my legs and onto the floor as I rose on to my unsteady feet. I went to the bathroom and got under the shower going over it in my head trying to grasp what had just happened to me. I was raped by my dog and what really frightened me was that i actually enjoyed it, NO..., I actually loved it and was already thinking of next time.

Next time there won't be any need to rape me, it will more likely be me doing the rapping. I remembered then what I was doing before he rapped me and found that Linda was still on-line. I said I was sorry for what I said earlier to her and that her fantasy was actually rather hot. I then told her why just vent of line so abruptly and she laughingly said. Welcome to the club my love.

I often found my self going back to the site that had the dog that looked like Mick. I even saved the page and the images to my computer, if it gets taken of the net. Jerome even found my favorite link and he visited the site too. He remarked how the dog looked so much like Mick and that the woman had a slight resemblance to me. But he never said nothing against the idea of a dog fucking a woman. I just wish it was me on the site or that I had the nerve to tell him I do Mick just like the woman on the net does and perhaps someday do a video of me and Mick..

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So my sister almost screwed up this document, but ITS FIXED! So because of her I'm uploading early! And sorry if some words are spelt differently! For some reason I've been writing the British version of American words... If that makes since... Enjoy and see you later! (Also story was made for one of my weird friends!)**


End file.
